Habits
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Graphic one-sided ItaSasu. Some habits are more dangerous than others... and some cannot be broken.


It was like watching clouds in the sky. Yeah, that's what it was like when Itachi stood beside his brother's bed, gazing down at him with a longing that was almost painfully obvious in his face.

He'd spent so many nights here, just staring down at Sasuke as the moonlight invaded the bedroom, casting a sliver of white over the child's face, bathing it lightly and giving his younger brother an almost angelic appearance.

Itachi's breath hitched slightly as he tugged his sleeping shorts down, shivering a little at the cool autumn air as it assaulted him, eyes never straying from Sasuke's face. This had become an almost regular thing for him now… watching Sasuke as he slept, desire flooding him. It had only been recently though, that he'd begun to realise that there was, indeed, something that he could do to alleviate the abundance of feelings churning inside of him.

Small, pale fingers lowered themselves, wrapping around his already hardened length as he gazed at the boy, a shudder running through him as Sasuke let out a soft sigh in his sleep. His brother was just so beautiful. The most perfect thing he'd ever seen. His fingers began to move over his length, stroking with the same surety with which he did everything in his life, "Otouto…" He breathed softly, and he almost though he saw a hint of that innocent, faultless smile grace the younger boy's lips.

He had forced himself not to wonder just how much longer this perfection, this naïvety and this… utter adoration for Itachi… how long it would last. How long before his brother became just another brainwashed Uchiha, forced to follow every single one of his father's orders. Regardless of how weak it made you feel. Regardless of how strong he was… and Sasuke would be strong. He was Itachi's little brother after all.

Panting very lightly, Itachi moved his fingers faster over his length, eyes closing halfway as he moved a little closer to Sasuke, arousal jolting through him as he thought he heard Sasuke mutter something in his sleep.

So absolutely unsullied… his perfect little brother…

Pale fingers moved faster, his length aching slightly with the hot pleasure coiling inside of him.

"Aniki…" Small, rosy lips parted as Sasuke breathed quietly in his sleep, and Itachi felt his release move closer as he slid his hand faster up and down, his thumb gently caressing the tip as he groaned softly, arching closer to Sasuke, reaching out for the other boy as he felt his orgasm moving closer, eyes still open a little as he rocked his hips into the action of his hand. Sasuke would be so perfect forever… smiling, playing… giggling as he glanced up at Itachi through dark, shining eyes, cheeks smudged a little with dirt… dark bangs mussed as he beamed at Itachi… he could still hear the boy's words in his ears.

"Play with me, Aniki! You're my favourite, Aniki! I love you the mostest, Aniki, you're my best friend I ever /I !"

Shuddering and gasping loudly, Itachi felt himself fall over the edge, eyes focussed on Sasuke as he came, spilling over his hand, onto the sheet, and the tiniest bit making it to the soft flushed surface of his sleeping brother's cheek.

Itachi was panting softly as he sank slowly to his knees, eyes sliding closed for a moment as he tried to calm himself, lifting his unsoiled hand to his hair, pushing it away from his face. It took another moment before he lifted his head, and tilted his head at his brother, reaching up and very, very carefully wiping his thumb through the substance on Sasuke's cheek, wiping it on the sheets, and watching as his brother shifted a little in the bed, bleary sleep filled eyes opening to gaze at him.

"… 'niki…" The soft voice whispered, as Sasuke shivered a little, "Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered, wiping at his eyes.

Itachi shook his head slowly, shifting a little to pull up his shorts before he rose, "You were having a bad dream." He whispered softly, watching as his brother blinked a few times in confusion.

"…Okay…" Sasuke whispered, moving over a little, "Stay with me and keep the bad dreams away, 'niki?"

Itachi nodded, sliding into the bed beside his brother, and letting the boy wriggle into his arms. Sasuke's head rested against his chest, the repetitive sound of his heart beating lulling Sasuke to sleep as one small arm came around to hold his brother.

Yes. This was beginning to become a bit of a habit with Itachi. One day he'd find a way to stop Sasuke from growing into something that was so beneath him. One day.


End file.
